ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Size Matters/Transcript
This is a transcript for "Size Matters" ---- the McDuck Manor, Huey is building a ray. Huey: There. My ray is complete. starts to press the button. Then, the ray begins to glow and zap the crystal. Huey: It works! crystal begins to grow. Huey: Oh shoot! It's growing! I'm better than this. stops growing. Huey: Phew... That was close. falls on the ray. Louie comes to the room. Louie: Hey, Huey- zapped. Huey: Gasps. Louie! off the ray. Louie: Ugh.. Huey: Are you okay? Louie: Yes. notices Louie was starting to grow. Louie: What's happening to me?! Huey: Oh gosh! runs out of the room. Louie then destroys the roof. Louie: Gulps. Uncle Scrooge isn't going to be happy about this. walks into the room and gasped. Scrooge: Yikes! Louie! Louie: Yes, Uncle Scrooge? Scrooge: What happened to you? Louie: I was zapped by a ray. was shocked. Scrooge: Now, what have you done to the manor? Louie: I'm a giant now. got out of the manor. Scrooge: Me manor! Louie: Sorry! Scrooge: I better call Launchpad. arrives at the manor. Louie: Oh hi. Launchpad: Hello. up at Louie Ah! behind Scrooge Scrooge: Launchpad, why are you hiding from him? Launchpad: He's a giant. He also wants to kill us all. Scrooge: First, he was zapped by a ray that Huey made. Second, he grow into 50 foot tall. Third, how could Louie try to- Louie is running away to Duckburg. Oh come on! Launchpad: We have to go after him. Scrooge: Good idea! I'll get a car and drive to Duckburg. Duckburg, everyone are running for their lives when they saw Giant Louie. Louie: I must admit, I like being a big boy (literally). Citizen #2: Run! Louie: Ha! a pole from the building. Citizen #1: Oh crud! He got the pole! then throw the pole at them. They all dodges the pole. Louie then walking away. Louie: a casino. '' Ooooh... a casino! ''walks to the casino and destroys it. Meanwhile, Webby and Donald were looking for Louie. Webby: Louie? Donald: Louie, where are you? Webby: Where could he be? heard everyone screaming. ''Do you heard that? ''shows that everyone are running for their lives from the now destroyed casino. Webby: There he is! Louie! off. Citizen #2: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Citizen #3: It's a monster!! then grabs the woman. Citizen #2: AAAAH! Donald: Louie! Put her down! puts her down. Louie: Sorry. Donald: There. Webby: Louie! You need to stop destroying the city! Louie: I tried! But I can't! then running away. Donald: Wait! Come back! Webby: After him! run after Louie. Meanwhile, Scrooge and Launchpad made a plan. Scrooge: How did the ray zapped Louie? Launchpad: I don't know. Huey: It was a mistake. A crystal was so big and pointy, it fell on the ray and zapped Louie. Since the ray can be dangerous, it can cause a disaster. Scrooge: Not good! Launchpad: Louie is going to destroy the city! What should we do? Huey: We need to make an antidote! Scrooge: Great idea! Launchpad: Yeah! Scrooge: Okay, here is the plan. scene cuts to Webby and Donald are still looking for Louie. Webby: I hope he'll be okay. Donald: When we find him, I'm going to teach him a lesson for destroying the city. Louie continues walking through the city until he saw a cafe. Louie: I should look there since I'm starting to get hungry. grabs the foods from the cafe. Which everyone got out of the cafe. Webby: There he is! then saw them at the streets. Louie: Huh? Guys? Donald: Louie, we're here to help you. Louie: Uncle Donald! I-I- Donald: I'm about to teach you a lesson for destroying the city! Louie: Uh oh! runs from Donald. Donald: Get back here! then chases after him. Worker #1: Help! Webby: Huh? Worker #1: Ah! Help me! Young lady! Webby: Don't worry! I'll save you! helps the worker. Worker #1: Thanks. comes to Webby. Scrooge: Webby! You saved the worker. Webby: Thanks! Scrooge: Huh? Where's Louie? Webby: I think Donald was chasing after him. Scrooge: Okay. Louie was looking for someone. Louie: Hmmm... up to them. Worker #2: Run!! workers runs from him. Louie: Come back! grabs the one of workers. It was Robert. Robert: Help me! AAAAH! and Webby gasped in shocked. Scrooge: Put him down! put Robert down. Scrooge: There. an idea. Hey Robert! Robert: Yes? Scrooge: Could you do me a favor? Robert: Sure. gives the antidote to Robert. Robert: Thank you, but what is this? Scrooge: An antidote. Robert: Oh. Okay. Scrooge: Better hurry! aims at Louie and shoots him by the arm. Louie: OW! out the empty needle from his arm. shrinks back to normal. Scrooge: Finally... Peace... Oh wait there's still screaming noises. Robert: At least. But wait, what are we gonna do with that shrink ray? Webby: How about we keep that as a mystery. Huey: Oh geez.. I'm really sorry. (2x) Donald Duck: You've finally learned your lesson. at the manor, Webby and Huey are talking about the ray. Huey: Webby, this ray is pretty dangerous to this town. Where should we put it? Webby: It's your own ray. Do something about it. Huey: Okay.. I'll try. puts the ray away and Dewey are waving at him Louie: Guys, I'm normal again. Launchpad: Hooray! runs to him and gives a hug. Dewey: It's great to see you back to normal. Louie: I know. Thank you. smiled at him as the episode ends. Category:DuckTales Category:Giant Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas